No te alejes de mí
by AaronSenpai701
Summary: Hinata es una joven que vive en una constante soledad social debido al espíritu que se apodera de su habilidad para relacionarse con las personas, la timidez. Sin embargo, durante una alocada fiesta en una disco junto a sus compañeros universitarios, ella se dará cuenta de que entre medio de todas esas personas, alguien despertará nuevos sentimientos. ¡SakuHina! ¡Yuri!


Cuando la iniciativa de un espíritu que busca cumplir su deseo se vuelve contraproducente, una pequeña apertura convocada por la tristeza y la desmotivación, son los elementos clave que pueden llevar a ese espíritu a la perdición, haciendo que su estado mental sea capaz de convertirse en un imán de energías negativas y pocos alegres, que logren sentir a aquella persona como un ser que no sirve para nada, que no tiene importancia en el mundo, una esencia cualquiera constituida por el cuerpo participe del mundo mutable y el espíritu que esta próximo de los dioses, que forma parte del mundo de las ideas. Así es como se sentía Hyuga Hinata tiempo de después de haberse declarado a Uzumaki Naruto, un joven rubio de ojos azules perteneciente a la preparatoria, bastante popular y con muchos amigos a su disposición. Ella era una chica tímida, simple y muy servicial, lo que en otras palabras significaba, un corazón muy vulnerable, que puede fragmentarse con tan solo la pronunciación de una palabra ofensiva, un espíritu bastante dependiente y amordazado por las cadenas de la timidez.

Era invierno más o menos, y la iniciativa de la pobre peli azul estaba en sus niveles más críticos. Sin embargo, el uso de las máscaras de Hinata era muy frecuente en su personalidad, por lo que, debido a la molestia que seguramente iba a sentir si alguien se diera cuenta de su estado emocional, decidió colocarse la máscara de la felicidad e intentar ocultar ese sentimiento de fracaso e inexistencia.

A su alrededor, todo el mundo bailaba alocadamente, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. La música estaba en su máxima expresión y los compañeros de la delicada joven de ojos perla, se divertían como intrépidos adolescentes que no temían de emborracharse o drogarse un poquito. Hinata por el contrario, estaba sentada en las mesas de las cuales, se habían hospedado temporalmente sus compañeros de preparatoria para charlar y tomar unas cuantas bebidas, hasta que el sonar de la música los convoco a la pista de baile. Claramente estaba sola, triste y con ganas de irse a su casa, acción que claramente se pudo justificar por la manera en la que constantemente revisaba la hora de su celular

-¡Hinata! ¡Vamos a bailar! – De un momento a otro la Hyuga fijó su mirada en lo que le deparaba hacía adelante. Sakura le estaba sonriendo amistosamente mientras le extendía la mano.

-Pero….- Ella se sintió incomoda, cuando fijó bien su mirada en la mano de la peli rosa. Eran unas pastillas de aspectos bastante coloridos y diversos - ¿Qué es aquello….?-

-Solo es un impulso…- Rio moderadamente – Esto te ayudará a sentirte libre….-

Inocentemente la peli azul asintió y tomo esas cuatro pastillas que su compañera le estaba ofreciendo junto con su bebida medio llena, que había dejado en la mesa. Ambas fueron ingeridas y Hinata pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada. No pudo disfrutar completamente aquella sensación debido a la fuerza de atracción que ejecuto Sakura para lograr levantarla de aquellos asientos junto con su ida hacía donde aguardaban todos aquellos que bailaban un tanto extraño.

De improvisto comenzó a reírse sola, mientras se movía lentamente por el campo gobernado por la estruendosa música. Jugando con sus cabellos, avanzaba lentamente por los caminos llenos de luces y láseres que resaltaban su figura, percatándose de ir al ritmo de la canción.

Hasta que de repente, el coro la volvió loca y junto con el resto de la multitud, comenzó a saltar para generar más diversión y desorden en aquella disco. Hinata se movía increíble, luciendo su cabello y su figura de tantas maneras, que muchas personas las cuales la habían visto como una tímida y delicada joven, se habían quedado asombrados de su cambio de personalidad.

Nadie estaba a su altura, nadie se atrevió a interactuar con ella. Increíblemente su mirada reflejaba tanta confianza que muchos inminentemente sabían, que iban a ser humillados al intentar hacerse los rudos con aquella joven dominada por los efectos de aquellas drogas.

Cuando de repente fijó su mirada en una peli rosa que caminaba hacia donde estaba ella. Hinata por consiguiente le siguió el juego y camino en círculos junto con la iniciativa de Sakura que también realizó la misma acción. Se estaban riendo, ambas con la misma calamidad que se había apoderado de la moral de varios individuos participes de aquella fiesta tan alocada.

Comenzaron a bailar de cerca, no les importaba la gravedad del asunto ya que ambas eran muy amigas, simplemente estaban disfrutando de aquella fiesta, esforzándose al máximo por pasarlo bien. Cuando de pronto Sakura acerco a Hinata a una orilla solitaria de la pista y lentamente se acercó a sus labios. Acarició su mejilla con dulzura mientras se percataba de que ella también estuviera disfrutando esa sensación. Tan sonrojadas, con la vista real completamente cegada, sus espíritus completamente adormecidos a causa de aquella fuerte pastilla que suavizaba las cosas, las hacía actuar de esa manera.

Hinata sintió los labios de la oji verde e inmediatamente la alejó de su rango de alcance. Comenzó a respirar un poco preocupada y sus ojos conforme temblaban de aquella experiencia. A su vez, Sakura recobro la ética y se precipito de lo sucedido. Ambas volvieron al mundo real.

-Lo siento… lo siento… Hinata…. No fue mi intención….- Balbuceaba.

Hinata volvió a su estado tímido y comenzó a jugar con sus manos – Esto… Sakura-chan…. -

-De verdad no me malinterpretes, solo estaba jugando….- Intentó camuflar su nerviosismo con risas.

La peli azul rápidamente beso los labios de la oji verde y se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado – Entonces….- Infló sus mejillas de la inconformidad que sentía - ¿Quieres seguir jugando….?-

-¿Eh….?- La peli rosa se confundió, sin embargo, sonrió pese a que aún tenía el sonrojo en sus mejillas – ¡Vamos! – Tomo la mano de aquella, y corrieron hacia el centro de la pista.

Pese a que ahora estaban bailando con moderación, ambas no dejaban de quitarse las miradas de encima. Lo de aquello había sido tan extraño, tan repentino, tan irracional que las había dejado con una curiosidad interna, de esas que suele matar siempre al pobre gatito que asume con la responsabilidad.

-¿Has intentado coquetear con un chico?- Pregunto la oji verde.

-Aún no…- Respondió un tanto avergonzada.

-¿Qué tal si vas hacía donde esta ese peli anaranjado y juegas un poco? Te hará bien….- Aconsejo la oji verde con el propósito de fomentar la personalidad de Hinata. Aunque a decir verdad, todo era observado mediante una visión ególatra de la peli rosa, para escapar de ese sentimiento.

-Está bien….- Sonrió ella, guiñándole a su vez un ojo que precipito a Sakura.

Justo en el momento en el que Hinata estaba coqueteando con aquel chico, sintió un golpe en su estómago, algo así como una aceleración que te hace sentir incómodo. Y pese a que ella era quien le había dado el consejo, corrió hacia donde estaba Hinata para retirarla de dicho lugar.

-¿Qué haces Sakura-Chan….?-

-– Lo siento, me preocupe un poco… – Balbuceo - Me siento un poco mareada, todo es confuso….-

-¿Aun estas confundida por lo de antes? – Ella sonrió – Tranquila. Las cosas pasan, solo fue un accidente – La peli azul volvió a sonreír con dulzura - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Somos amigas….-

-Que te alejes de mí…- Confeso un tanto sorprendida. Hinata también quedo asombrada de la extraña respuesta de su compañera. Sakura gruñó – Lo siento, creo que he estado bebiendo demasiado. Sera mejor que me valla….- Y dicho aquello se dio media vuelta e intentó caminar.

Hinata se aferró a la cintura de la peli rosa, abrazándola por detrás - ¡No te vayas!- Exclamó –

-Vamos, déjame…- Sakura intentó zafarse – Ha sido una noche muy extraña como para que sigamos estando juntas…- Rio ante aquello – Veámonos mañana cuando todo haya sido olvidado.

Los pucheros de la peli azul trataron de que Sakura cambiara de opinión – Si te vas…. – Intentó pensar en una buena excusa – Si te vas… Yo…. Yo…. – Su mente era incapaz de crear advertencias villanas.

Sakura tenía que hacer algo, tenía que escapar de allí, ese beso no la iba a dejar tranquila y prácticamente Hinata seguía bajo los efectos del Alcohol, razón por la cual actuaba tan estúpida - ¡Hinata que es eso!- Exclamó.

Tan pronto como ella se dio vuelta, la peli rosa salió corriendo, escuchando detrás de su ida un poderoso - ¡Sakura!- Pero no le importo y a toda velocidad se subió al primer transporte que estuviera al alcance del paradero más cercano y partió hacia su casa.

Tiempo después de irse, corrió hacía la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua y corrió hacía su habitación. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y coloco dicho vaso en su escritorio. Se sentía mareada completamente, por lo que se sentó en su cama.

-Valla noche… eso realmente fue muy extraño….- Comentó.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo. Aunque a decir verdad fue divertido….-

-¡Hinata!- Exclamó Sakura - ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? Oh mejor dicho… ¿Cómo diablos entraste? La puerta estaba cerrada.

-Tienes la mala costumbre de dejar la ventana abierta Sakura-Chan….- Sonrió.

La peli rosa quedo estupefacta y se golpeó en la cara – Increíble forma de sorprenderme pero necesito que te vayas. Este es uno de mis momentos en los que quiero estar sola….-

-Pero Sakura-Chan, hace mucho frio y probablemente afuera haya gente mala que quiera hacerme algo malo – Justifico con ojos de cachorrito – No me hagas hacer eso….-

-Solo tienes que irte corriendo. Vives a dos casas de aquí…..-

Hinata infló sus mejillas y molesta, caminó educadamente hacía la salida, cuando vio un vaso de agua en el escritorio. Lo tomó con curiosidad, Sakura se puso a pensar en lo que iba a hacer cuando de repente se le vino a la mente una curiosa situación - ¡No te atrevas!-

El vaso de agua fue puesto encima de la cabeza de la peli azul, en posición invertida, mojando su uniforme – Ops…..- Respondió con sarcasmo.

-¡Qué demonios!- Exclamó un poco furiosa – ¡Estas llegando demasiado lejos…!

De repente Hinata tomó la mano de Sakura y la atrajo hacía sí misma. Ella quedo sorprendida y junto a ello, sintió la suavidad de los labios de la oji perla conocerse contra los suyos. Sakura intentó zafarse, pero algo no se lo permitía. Y a decir verdad, ella misma se había dejado caer en la cama mientras Hinata se subía encima de su cuerpo para continuar con el beso.

-Hinata….- Decía nerviosa la oji verde al sentir los besos de la tierna joven en su cuello.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura-Chan…?- Preguntó sonrojada la peli azul.

-¿Son necesarios las orejas y cola de conejo?- Preguntó con seriedad. Hinata se fijó en que en verdad llevaba puesto esas cosas e intentó justificar dicho acontecimiento.

-¿Te gustan? Me los había comprado mientras venía para acá y…..- Ella fue interrumpida.

-¿Por qué haces esto? No deberíamos estar así. Tú y yo somos…. Bueno….- Dijo con seriedad.

-Hinata sonrió - ¿No te estas divirtiendo Sakura….? Perdóname….- Ella se sorprendió – Hace poco Naruto-Kun me rechazo… yo…. Me siento sola… no quiero estarlo…. Creía que contigo podía al menos divertirme… pero luego comencé a….- Hinata se negó – No, es una tontería – Intentó quitarse las orejas.

-No te las quites….- Sakura miró hacia otro lado mientras inflaba sus mejillas de lo avergonzada que se encontraba – Yo…. Es decir…. Me gustan…..- Hinata se sonrojo.

-Yo en verdad sentí algo….- Sonrió con dulzura –

-Hinata…..- Dijo la peli rosa con un tono suave.

-Todos siempre me ven como alguien que en la mayoría de los casos no existe. Quiero cambiar ello, no quiero volver a sentir esa soledad… Me divertí mucho allá afuera, porque tú estabas ahí, tú eras quien me había sumado a ese círculo de personas cálidas que bailaban alocadamente. Pero si ya no estabas allí, todo no iba a tener sentido –

La joven de ojos perla se vio asombrada cuando Sakura había besado sus labios. Cuando se separó Hinata la observo con un rostro delicado.

-Am…. – Cerró los ojos por un momento y pensó – Me parece que podríamos intentarlo….-

-¿De verdad lo que crees así? – Hinata se sonrojo.

-Claro, claro. Después de todo, sería interesante probar una relación diferente- Le guiñó un ojo.

La peli azul comenzó a reírse – Me siento feliz de que ahora estemos juntas….-

Sakura simplemente le sonrió con ternura – Oye Hinata….-

-¿Qué suce…..?- No logró terminar su pregunta debido a un beso robado por parte de ella.

-Te amo….- Le sonrió.

-Yo también lo siento de esa manera – Sonrojada Hinata volvió a repetir la acción de la peli rosa.

En medio de aquella tierna escena en la cual Hinata y Sakura se divertían a su manera. La peli azul se sintió aliviada de poder significar algo, que podía volver a sentirse viva, que las cosas volvían a tener un propósito. Los sentimientos florecieron esa misma noche, y Hinata ya no estaba sola, Sakura iba a estar a su lado pese a cual fuera la situación. La vida os pone a prueba y el amor es increíblemente juguetón, no existe una ética por parte de ese ser, llega cuando menos lo esperes.

-Este es mi lugar….- Sonrió.


End file.
